


Helping Out Where I Can

by MorePeanutsPlease



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies), The Equalizer (TV 1985)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, billy zabka, daniel is smug, equalizer au, eventual NSFW, ralph macchio - Freeform, scott is scott lol!, spicy stuff to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorePeanutsPlease/pseuds/MorePeanutsPlease
Summary: Scott wants to live a normal life, but with a Dad like his, normal often means getting involved in situations that are way over his head.When his Dad shows up one Saturday morning with a bound and blindfolded member of a New York crime family, Scott knew this was going to be one of those situations.An Au where Daniel is part of the mafia and Scott has to hold him hostage up in his apartment.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing was better than Scott’s Saturday morning routine. Putting on a nice new wave jazz album, one that Jenny had left him, A few push ups, just to keep the good ol’ stomach looking nice and slim, and a refreshing cup of coffee, something his dad brushed off on him recently. Sometimes he’d indulge in a big breakfast out in the village, but he was trying to watch the figure. This seemed like a nice morning to stay inside, maybe go pester his dad later. Scott smiled as he contemplated to himself.

He took a sip of that delicious cup of hazelnut coffee only to inhale it up his throat as a loud pounding came from his door. A voice came from the hall, “Scott! Open up!” It was his old man. This would be a first, he wasn’t even sure his dad knew where he lived.

“Coming,” Scott choked out as he put the mug back on the windowsill. 

The door practically flew open as his dad pushed his way through, dragging behind him a man with a bag on his head, “What are you doing here? What the hell is this?!” Scott didn’t move from the door as he watched his Dad throw the man onto the couch. 

His Dad rushed back over to the door, slamming it shut and locking it, “You just keep your mouth shut and follow me to the bathroom!” His dad took the lead, as if he had been here hundreds of times before.

“What are you doing here?!” Scott grabbed him by the arm.

His dad looked in distress before collecting himself enough to explain, “That man over there,” He pointed back to the couch, “works for the Larusso crime family.”

Scott rolled his eyes in bewilderment, “Then why did you bring him to my apartment Dad?”

“SHHH!” His Dad hushed him, now whispering, “You need to keep him here for a couple of hours-” Scott let out an exasperated noise, “ _Only_ a couple of hours Scott, you just have to make sure he doesn’t go anywhere,” His dad handed him a gun, how many times was this going to happen? 

“When are you coming back? Why didn’t you leave him with Control?”

“I know you must have a lot of questions Scott, but please do as I say!.. Can you do that for me?”

“Come on Dad, I had my whole day planned out,” Scott hadn’t really, but his dad should’ve just assumed!

“IF you do your job well… I’ll pay you for it,’  
Scott pressed his lips in contemplation, “What am I supposed to do with him?”

“Just watch him, and only as a last resort…” His Dad gestured to the gun not wanting to outright say it.

Scott looked back at the guy, he was skinny, his hands were cuffed behind his back, It wouldn’t be difficult to take him down, “Alright, I’ll do my best,” Scott smiled watching his Dad sigh with relief.

“Good boy,” And with a pat on the cheek his Dad rushed back out.

Scott locked the door behind him before making his way to the arm chair across from the couch. He shifted around uncomfortably, he could see his coffee on the other side of the room, probably cold by now. He sighed. Hopefully he could still get some TV time today. He looked back down at the gun, it was different from the one he had last time, he couldn’t tell how to cock it or where the safety even was. He spun it around in his hands trying to figure it out when the captive lifted his head from the couch cushions. Scott jumped, almost dropping the gun.

“This sofa smells like an old lady,” The guy spoke through the bag, his voice sounded young, like a teenager trying to put on a tuff, Long Island accent. 

Scott kept silent and sunk back in his chair, anticipating the guy leaping off the couch and making a run for it. 

“Did you hear me?” The guy turned his head, trying to figure out where Scott was situated, “I said your couch smells like an old woman’s ass.”

It shouldn’t, it’s just old. Scott grumbled in the back of his mind. The guy kept turning his head, as though he could see through the bag. He slowly stood up struggling a little without the assistance of his hands. Scott held his breath, he felt the urge to take aim. He calmed himself, remembering the guy was blindfolded and probably wasn’t going to find the door, let alone open it with no hands. Apparently walking was too difficult a task with no sight; the guy fell face first into the coffee table. 

“Shit!” Scott lept up to help him back onto the couch.

“So you could hear me,” He noted with a groan. 

“You alright?” Scott put a hand on his head as if it would help.

“I think I’m bleeding,” He said while wincing away from Scott’s hand.

“Shit!” Scott felt guilty for a moment before realizing a moment ago he was about to shoot the guy.

“I might’ve just busted my brains,” He curled in on himself while he spoke, but Scott had to remember he wasn’t here to babysit, he was here to make sure the guy didn’t leave.

“Well then don’t try it again,” Scott returned to his chair, and put the gun on the arm. Don't wanna get trigger happy.

“I donno man I think I’m going to pass out…” He sounded out of breath.

Scott felt bad, the guy sounded so young. How old could he be? His clothes were pretty nondescript, A red button up, half untucked from his pants and a few buttons missing from the collar, and a pair of black slacks covered in dirt. His shoes were gone, which was a bit odd. Maybe he was taken from his house? His body was small and muscular, but that voice was very non threatening, making it hard to imagine some busted up mobster was under that hood. 

“Are you gonna be alright?” Scott said despite himself. 

“I donno… Am I?” This guy was testing him.

Scott rolled his eyes and decided to ignore him. It was kind of hard because he kept opening his mouth with the occasional, “You have any food? I haven’t eaten anything all day,” and “My arms are falling asleep!”

After what felt like the hundredth time, Scott lifted his face from his palms and responded, “Will you please shut up?”

“I’m sorry, am I annoying you?” He asked, much like an annoying younger sibling would.

Scott looked down at his watch, it had been a couple of hours now. The sun was going down, and there was no fucking way he was letting this guy spend the night.

“I said, AM I ANNOYING YOU!?”

“Quiet!” 

“YOU WANT ME TO BE QUIET!?”

“SHHHH!” Scott rushed over, trying to get a hand over that clothed mouth, “If you don’t shut it I’m gonna have to- I’m gonna have to-”

“SHOOT ME!? YOU GONNA SHOOT ME!?”

“ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT SOMETHING TO EAT!?” Scott yelled frantically, throwing himself from the couch to find something from the kitchen, “You like turkey?!” Scott manically pulled his thanksgiving leftovers from the fridge, “Hows about some macaroni and cheese?!” Scott threw around the containers, slapping together a plate, and bringing it back over to the little rat. 

Scott shoved the full plate of food into his lap, “there now will you shut up?”

“And How am I gonna eat this with no hands and mouth wise guy?”

Scott didn’t think about that part, “Well…” Scott would rather keep him cuffed… but the hood wasn’t entirely important. It only needed to cover his eyes right? 

Scott pulled up the corner of the hood revealing the bottom of the guy's face. He didn’t have any facial hair or wrinkles, just more evidence that he had to be younger, “Open up,” Scott said, calmer now as he gathered a fork full of food. The guy opened his mouth and took the first bite, “It’s cold,” He said while chewing.

“Yeah, sorry,” Scott gathered another bite and held it up.

“You couldn’t have put it in the microwave or something?” He swallowed and took the next bite. 

“No it’s broken.”

“Well you could’ve put it in the oven.”

“If I had done that you wouldn’t have stopped screaming.” 

The guy shrugged with a noise of agreement. Scott continued giving him bites of food, it was more entertaining than staring at his watch. When the plate was empty he put the guys hood back down and set the plate on the coffee table. He felt like this had somehow broken the ice, “Thanks,” The guy leaned back into the couch.

“Sure.”

“What time is it?” 

Scott looked down at his watch, “Eight thirty,” He said in disbelief. When was his dad going to show up?

“My mom’s going to freak out.”

Scott felt a twinge at that. This guy lived with his mom, “How old are you?”

“I’m twenty four,” 

“Well then...What’d you do to…” Scott wasn’t sure how to phrase it.

“Piss off your Dad?”

Scott almost bit his tongue, “What?”

“Yeah, I overheard you guys,” Shit that might be a problem later on.

“Well what’d you do?”

“Nothing. I’m not a Larusso, I’m just a delivery boy that works at one of their hangouts.”

“Well you don’t act like just a delivery boy.”

“You don’t act like the kind of guy that would hold people hostage,”

Scott didn’t trust this. He was getting too friendly. He needed to reinstate his position. He stood up and paced back to his chair, picking up the gun, “Listen, I’ve been real patient with you, but just keep your mouth shut or we’ll have problems.”

“Ok tough guy,” The boy laughed as he shifted his body comfortably into the couch.

The hours were still dragging, it was getting harder for Scott to focus. Maybe just a little tv would help himself stay awake. He was even starting to miss the guy talking. He was going to have to sleep, but would this guy be trouble? 

“Are you tired?” Scott was devising a plan to get some sleep.

“You’re still here? In movies the guys do like shifts,”

“Just tell me, Are you tired?”

“No…”

Shit, he was going to have to stay up all night with this guy, “Come on,” Scott picked the guy up off the couch and led him to the linen closet. He pushed him to the ground before pulling several blankets off the top shelf. He placed them over him in a frenzy, but it felt like something was missing. He looked around before realizing he needed a pillow. He grabbed one from the sofa and put it under the guys head.

“You’re tucking me in?” The guy said with a strained voice as Scott tried to maneuver him into the closet.

“Get a good night sleep,” Scott said before closing the door.

He let out a deep sigh, sinking against the door with relief. He didn’t feel comfortable going to his bed, the couch looked plenty comfortable. He’d set an alarm just to be safe. Hopefully his dad would show up before then.

To be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

Scott woke up from his sleep with momentary confusion as to why he was on the couch. He grimaced as the memories of yesterday returned, and at the fact his dad had just totally monopolized his weekend. Seeing the closet door was still closed, he rose, feeling his back burn from the awkward sleeping position… and the guy wasn’t lying about the smell of the couch, it was noticeably bad, like rotten fruit or something. He brushed a hand through his hair before getting to the closet, he opened it just a crack. He did a double take, seeing that the guy’s hood had come off, revealing his gentle, non thuggish face. This didn’t like one of the usual suspects his dad would pick up. 

Dad. Scott looked at the time again, the guy had been there for almost 24 hours. Scott gently closed the door again. He picked up the phone and called his Dad’s apartment, he had a gut feeling no one would pick up, but it didn’t make it any better when he got the answering machine.

Scott hung up, he knew better than to leave incriminating messages on his Dad’s machine. That was when he heard a groggy muffled, “Hey,” from the closet, followed by a series of low thuds on the door, “Anyone there?...” Scott almost didn’t want to answer. There was a long pause before the thudding came back louder, “Hello?!” The guy sounded scared.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Scot called back. 

“Can you let me out? I need to take a leak,” Scott could just kill his dad right about now. He was never given the prep course on how to host hostages, he never considered that this guy would eventually need the bathroom. His hood also came off when he was sleeping, so opening the door risked Scott compromising himself, but if he didn’t open the door that closet would smell like piss until he moved out.

Scott was unsure of how to go about this, “You need to put the hood back on before I open the door.”

“Spying on me while I was sleeping huh?” The guy responded, sounding rather smug.

“Just put it back on,” Scott was tired of the banter, he was half way tempted to gag him… but that felt wrong.

“I can’t get it back on, I need hands…”

Scott also hated how complicated this was, “Fine, but close your eyes!” 

“Alright, Sure.”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

Scott bought that only to be met with dark chocolate eyes as he opened the door, “Woah!” They were locking gazes, Scott’s mind went completely blank, “Hey blondie,” The guy smiled victoriously for tricking Scott.

“I told you to keep 'em shut!” Scott quickly grabbed for the hood pulling it over the boy’s head.

“What? You’ve seen my face!” 

“Shut up,” That wasn’t the point. This guy could sick his goons on Scott now that he knows what he looks like. 

He picked up the boy and pulled him from the closet. 

“So tell me  _ Blondie _ , how am I supposed to piss with my arms behind my back?” Scott began to feel an extra layer of rage build up inside. Not at his new hostage-roommate, but at the man who brought him to Scott’s house. Why didn’t his Dad just lock this guy in a trunk somewhere? “I suppose you want to help me aim too?” 

“Be quiet,” Scott looked around for the tweezers he left in the kitchen. He grabbed them from the island and began his attempt at lock picking. He tried with both prongs, but they were just too big, so he pulled them apart and stabbed at it with just one.

“You need two metal bits, one to turn that uh top part, and the other to pull the tumbler inside the bottom part,” The guy spoke over his shoulder, “Something like a needle or hair pin,”

“Just a delivery boy?” Scott asked sardonically.

“Multifaceted.”

“Right,” Scott didn’t want to argue about that. He looked over to the pen tray on the coffee table and reached for a paper clip. 

Scott swirled the instruments, hoping that dumb luck would get it open. The guy started pacing anxiously, “You’ve gotta turn the top and then pull down the bottom,”

“Calm down. When I get these off you’re not just going to waltz out of here,” Scott did as he was told hearing a click inside the metal.

“I’m just going to piss myself any second here.”

Scott brought his arms to the front and closed the handcuffs once again. The guy sighed, rolling his shoulder, “Ok I’m giving you two minutes.”

Scott led him through the door and closed it gently. He heard it lock from the other side. As if he would barge in there, Scott rolled his eyes.

He was only in there for a moment before Scott heard a flush, and to his surprise the guy let himself out, the hood now completely forgotten, “What the heck? I told you to keep it on!”

“I didn’t want to piss on the floor! Besides we’ve seen each other now!”

Scott sighed, tired and defeated, “Fine… Just come in here and sit down,” Scott led him back to the couch. He was so tired, he needed at least part of his weekend routine today. He went into the kitchen and found a mug. The guy watched him as he set up a pot of drip coffee.

“You have a coffee maker?” He noted. Scott didn’t answer but that didn’t stop the guy from talking, “My mom buys instant coffee… It’s probably shit compared to real coffee, but it’s pretty good.”

Scott looked up at him, the kid was almost salivating at the sight of his coffee. Scott swallowed, that face almost made him sad. It wouldn’t hurt to get him a cup, “Do you put cream and sugar in it?” Scott asked, pulling a second mug from the sink.

“I just drink it black!” He sounded really excited which made Scott feel even worse. 

He brought the cups to the living room and put the guy’s coffee on the table, “Careful, it’s really hot.”

“Thanks!” The guy picked it up and blew on it a few times before taking a sip. As he drank he looked around the room, “You play guitar?” He pointed to a bass that Scott had on display.

“Yeah...well that’s a bass… I also played violin in college,” Scott smiled politely for a brief moment.

“So what do you do for work then?” He asked, maneuvering another awkward drink from his mug.

“Violin teacher… I tutor high school kids.”

“Your students know what you do in your free time?” 

Scott chuckled awkwardly, hating how much he was not the captor type, “This isn’t usually what I do in my free time.”

There was a pause in the conversation, allowing Scott some peace of mind. It only lasted a moment before he remembered that he usually went to the gym on Sundays. Hopefully his dad would be back before they close. 

“My name’s Daniel by the way,” The guy offered without prompt.

“You didn’t have to say that,” Scott bumbled out, not sure how to react.

“Why not?” 

“Because that’s like private stuff.”

“My name?”

Scott felt flustered. He just wanted to fix whatever social or hostage faux pas that he had committed, “My name’s Scott,” He rushed out, feeling like it was the right thing to do.

“Well… pleasure to meet you Scott,” Daniel took another drink of his coffee.

Scott felt an internal panic, his dad was not going to like how this was playing out. The hostage wasn’t blindfolded, his hand cuffs were off, and he was now on a first name basis with Scott.

“So what do you usually do in your free time Scott?” Daniel asked with a smile, making Scott regret revealing his name.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to get out of me-”

“I’m just trying to make the best out of this situation alright? We don’t know when your Dad is coming back, if ever, we could be here for days-”

“He’s coming back!” 

“Alright! Jesus…” Daniel cursed under his breath.

Daniel was now moping down into his mug as another long drag of awkward silence passed between them.

“I work out… go to concerts and stuff…”

“Concerts and stuff huh? I see you got a tv, you watch football?”

“Yeah, not much, I grew up with my mom and she wasn’t into it.”

“Tell me about it. I wasn’t even allowed to watch TV until I graduated high school,”

“That sounds like a very mom thing to do,” Scott reminisced on all of the times his mother shielded his eyes, or gasped in disgust when a movie got too violent. Nothing violent or scary was allowed, less he end up like his Dad. 

Suddenly the phone rang. Scott practically leapt from his seat to answer, “Dad?”

“Scott, I’m going to need more time,” He sounded a little too calm.

“You asked me to keep him only for a couple hours Dad!”

“Scott I am no longer asking, I am telling you, keep. Him. There,” Scott flinched at the sharp punctuation of each word.

“What’s going on? You can’t just keep me in the dark and expect me to cooperate.”

“With any luck, I’ll be by this evening, alright Scott?”

Scott took his time answering, gritting his teeth as he bit out, “Fine.”

His dad hung up without a goodbye. 

Scott slammed down the phone.

“Sounds like we’re both being held hostage here,” Daniel chimed in with a nervous laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read lol sorry if anything is weird, I'm proof reading the whole thing rn


End file.
